The Beast Titan Arc
by Redlucario98
Summary: This follows from the after the current article so you if you haven't read it I suggest you read it before reading this because it does contain spoilers anyway during another investigation in Wall Maria two mysterious titans appear that wants to kill the titans Sorry if I suck a summaries I do not own Attack on Titsn credit goes to Funimation


**Hey guys this my first Attack on Titan fanfiction so it's gonna be good but let me know if I did something wrong and I'll work on it so this chapter just shows the opening the actual story will come up on the next chapter even though there's some explainable stuff so here's my oc that'll be part of this story**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Yoru<strong>

**Species: Titan Shifter**

**Personality: He is a serious character who hates taking orders because it makes him feel weak however while his teamwork skills is lacking his abilities with the 3-D Maneuver Gear are only rivaled by Mikasa and Levi**

**Hair: He has black hair that is long it covers his left eye however he later cuts the long parts of the side and back hair in which the only long parts are the one covering his left eye.**

**Eye Color: his eye color is ruby**

**Strengths: Skilled with 3-d Maneuver Gear, Advanced Direction Outside the Walls, Access to Titan Form**

**Weakness: Lacking Teamwork**

**History: Before joining the Survey Corps he used to be leader of team of Titan fighters that live outside the walls and used skills and tricks such as Animal Masks to effectively kill Titans called The Nape Hunters however for unknown reason every except him died and he had vowed to kill the titan that killed his men.**

**Titan Form**

**Nickname: The Night Titan**

**Size: Class: 15 M Class**

**Hair: Like before but with his hair is covers his right eye instead of his left eye**

**Notable Trait: Unlike Most Titans he is able to move at night by using the moon as his energy source he also can run very fast but his speed and energy varies depending on the phases of the moon and when it's a new moon he gets no energy.**

**Okay You got him now here's the main antagonist of the story**

****Name: **Dr. Zetsumetsu**

****Species: Titan Shifter****

******Personality: He currently is a scientist that lives in Wall Sina however secretly he is the Beast Titan and want the humans did for taking away everything he loved.******

******Hair: He has white grey short hair******

******Eye Color: It is black******

********Strengths: He is very smart, He currently knows everything about the walls********

********Weakness: He works for titans, he can be consider a coward********

********All right now that's done let me show you the intro note: it uses the beat from Black Butler 2's opening********

********Even if it seems like all hope is loss (Shows Eren starring at titans from the view of the wall)********

********We must never give up and fight (Shows Mikasa and Armin putting their hand on Eren's shoulders)********

********Because prayers never will survive only the will to fight (Shows Levi, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Hange, Ymir, Krista, Erwin, Yoru, and Petra standing by his sight as they all charge)********

********(The Attack on Titan logo shows for a few seconds)********

********No matter what happens they will never break me, break me (Shows Mikasa and Armin fighting and then Eren transforming into the Rouge Titan)********

********I will escape from the walls and avenge my fallen comrades, that's right (Shows **Yoru fighting titans before transforming into his Night Titan form)**********

**********You monsters all you ever want, is to see us struggle (Shows Mikasa and Annie walking to each other as they both pass Eren who is glaring at the screen)**********

**********But you'll never break me so I will escape from this hell (Shows Annie, Reiner, Bertolt, and transforming into their corresponding titan)**********

**********Even if we're at our knees we will fight until the end (Shows Petra and Annie fighting in their Titan forms)**********

**********In order to protect the ones we love (Shows Ymir and Bertolt fightning)**********

**********We will break from this cage and become as free as a bird (shows Eren and Reiner fighting)**********

******************Even if it seems like all hope is loss (Shows Yoru and fighting the beast titan)******************

**************************We must never give up and fight (Shows ********Shows Eren, Mikasa, Armi, Levi, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Hange, Ymir, Krista, Erwin, Yoru, and Petra starring at the titans before started fighting)**********************************

**********************************That's all I hope you I bet your wondering what's with Petra and Annie even though Petra and died and Annie transformed herself into a crystal All will be explained soon**********************************


End file.
